custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mirror 2: Travels of the Toa Ignotium (Part 1)
The Toa Ignotium's adventures on their way to aid the Toa Nuva in the Universe Core. Chapter One: Enter the Mirror On the island of Gisitra Nui, near the Cape of Nynken, the six Toa Ignotium were looking out onto the water absently. Since they had defeated the monsters in Darkovia Forest they'd had little exciting things to do. Now, after all of their adventures in Darkovia, they had to settle for guard duty. Surely, thought a white armored Toa named Reidogelo, this wasn't what being a Toa was all about............The six were stunned by the sudden appearance of a swirling mass of black and white smoke appeared before them, a vortex of some sort. Out of it stepped three beings that differed incredibly from each other. One was tall, gold and blue, and looked strong enough to bring down a Tahtorak with one blow, one of the others was quite the opposite. She was Toa-sized, with aqua green and blue armor that looked pitted and scarred, like she had been attacked by a pack of Venom Raptors, and was disturbingly old and fragile-looking. The last of the misfits was also Toa-sized, and had grey and white armor, a Hau-shaped mask which Toa Heroidra recognized as a Suletu. The frail figure finally spoke. "I am Toa Helryx," she said in a normal voice, "my muscular friend here is Brutaka, and this is my messenger, Toa Krakua. We are members of the Order of Mata Nui." Brutaka strode up the icy beach away from the fading portal. "There are six Toa Nuva in Karda Nui and they need your help." Brutaka explained. "Karda Nui?" snorted a scarlet armored Toa named Brakon, "that place is just a myth." Moments later, a cloud appeared over Brakon's head and let out cold rain. "Close-minded fool!" snarled Helryx, "you'll see how real it is when you get there!" The rain cloud dispersed. "The Toa Nuva have been battling six Makuta down there," Krakua said, "but now, three more have been assigned there, and they are now in great peril. We need you to help them, oh, and don't worry about this island, we've already arranged for some of the Order members to keep a close eye on it." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll open the portal to Karda Nui for you," said Brutaka, "then we will leave rest to you and the Toa Nuva." He activated his mask of dimensional gates, and another swirling mass of dull colored smoke appeared. The Toa Ignotium hesitated for a moment, Reidogelo lead the five reluctant-looking Toa into the unknown. Chapter Two: The Reflection of Mahri Nui The Toa made their way through Brutaka's portal, unaware they were being followed....Memeisje, the Toa bringing up the rear, sensed someone following her, she turned around to see........Toa Helryx. "Helryx," she asked " what are you doing here?" "I am meant to follow you," she said. When Memeisje just looked at her she continued, "you didn't think I'd leave you to go it alone did you? Besides, I can speak to Rahi, and there is a powerful pack of creatures in Karda Nui who can help defeat the Makuta...." "Which three Makuta have just been assigned to Karda Nui?" asked Memeisje. "Giahz, the Makuta of Nynrah, Artidax, Makuta of Xia, and Dasahaj, Makuta of Voya Nui," Helryx answered. They saw the swirling mass of black and white smoke ahead. The Toa headed through it, but what they saw on the other side surprised them. They were standing near the city of Mahri Nui. Chapter Three: Shocking Ruler As the seven approached the city from the airweed fields, a Ko-Matoran sentry spotted them. He approached quickly, considering he was moving underwater. "Who are you and what brings you to Mahri rock?" asked the Ko-Matoran, his trident raised. "Do you really need to know?" said Helryx in a subtle and dangerous tone, "we are Toa. That should be enough to tell you we aren't here to kill you........" she raised her mace "yet. We are here on a business meeting. Now, give us the very small pleasure of knowing who you are." "I am Tyrix," the Matoran answered, "head of the Matoran guard for the southern part of Mahri Nui. Who are you meeting with, Toa? Though I know it is none of my business (just out of curiosity). Are you here to see Takadox, ruler of Mahri Nui, or Toa Sarda and Toa Idris?" Chapter Four: Toa Idris and Toa Sarda Reidogelo and Brakon were both feeling one emotion. Shock, that a Barraki was ruling this water world gone wacky, and at the way Helryx had regarded Tyrix, but the look in her eyes when both of the was about to bring up the subject, told them she would explain later. Helryx knew exactly what had gone wrong and knew she should have considered an easier mode of transport, like the Toa being transported to Karda Nui by the member of Botar's species that had replaced Botar in his duty. She was sure the Toa Ignotium would ask what had happened sooner or later but the look she had given Reidogelo and Brakon would have told them that the time to ask questions would come soon enough. Tyrix was now leading them to the centre of Mahri Nui, where there seemed to be an enormous temple, a giant sculpture of a Rahkshi head carved over the door. They entered, and Tyrix left them. At the end of the temple stood the enormous statue of two beings, each undoubtably Toa. Both were tall with gleaming armor, but one wore a Mask of Night-Vision and carried a Tsunami Scythe, the other wore a Mask of Concealment and carried a Magma Spear and a Fiery Shield. But then they saw two beings exactly identical to the statues, but the one who supposedly wore the Mask of Night-Vision had her mask missing. The mask-less being had crimson, corrupt eyes, and when she spoke, her voice could have been best described as sounding like poisoned honey. "New Toa eh? Well, we've needed new Toa here since the deaths of Toa Defilak and Toa Dekar," she said, pointing to a small carving on the floor, which Toa Teramestra approached and read aloud: "Nearly four hundred years ago, Toa Defilak and Toa Dekar gave their lives to protect two Matoran, Othosak and Horlum. In the Dark Time, when Bohrok-Kal came through the Mysterious Tunnel from origin unknown to here, Toa Dekar made an effort to keep them out by blocking the tunnel, but the Bohrok-Kal broke through the wall of stone and killed the unfortunate Toa instantly with their combined powers. The Bohrok-Kal then found the two Matoran working in the Fields of Air, but Toa Defilak managed to hold the beasts off long enough for the Matoran to get to safety, before being killed himself. The Bohrok-Kal were eventually driven out by the armies of the Barraki, and the Mysterious Tunnel was blocked by a barrier of light, created by Toa Avokatatu and Toa Tanma. Toa Sarda and Idris then had them placed in coffins and buried beneath this carving." He then looked at life-sized statues of the two heroes behind the plaque. One was tall, lanky and handsome, and wore the Mask of Quick-Travel and carried an Air Axe and Midak Skyblaster, the other was shorter, but equally handsome, and wore the Mask of Regeneration and carried a Landslide Mace and a Zamor Launcher. "Tell the mask-maker, that I've waited long enough for my Kanohi mask to be checked," said the blue Toa, Idris, "and I want it back." "Who is the mask-maker?" asked Heroidra, "and where is he?" "No-one you'd know," said Sarda, in a drawling voice, "a Ta-Matoran named Gryfion who lives in the Mask Foundry. Bejun!" he shouted at a passing Le-Matoran, wearing an Arthron, "take these Toa to the Mask foundry!" Chapter Five: The Death of the Toa of Mahri Nui "So," said the Ta-Matoran who wore a strange, Sanok shaped mask, "her nobility wants her mask back? Well, tell her it's not quite ready, and if she uses-" "She seems pretty impatient," said Toa Teramestra wisely, "I wouldn't anger her more if I were you." "Fine," said Gryfion, adding a sentence under his breath, one the Toa didn't hear: "if she wants to die a very horrible painful death, so be it." handing over the Ruru, which, as Brakon examined it, appeared to have a number of scars on the left side of it. Brakon carried it out of the forge and back along the path, choaked with greenery, to the Council chamber where Toa Idris waited. Inside the building, Toa Idris sat on a throne of dead Visorak/Bohrok/Rahkshi, a mutated Guardian Burnak on the floor, chewing at the corpse of a murdered Matoran, who, according to a Fe-Matoran, had been found dead outside the Mahri Nui fortress, and had been pushed off the battlements onto the ground three stories below. The murderer, a Shadow Matoran, had been caught about to do the same to a Matoran of lightning on the same day. The murderous Matoran had been hanged, and as for his funeral plan, let's just say, the mutant Burnak that belongs to Idris has another treat waiting for it. "Well," said Idris, seeing Brakon entering the building, still clutching her mask, "will you hand it over and let me try it out? What I meant to say was: give it here now, or my Guardian Burnak is going to have another treat ready for him when he's finished his Matoran." For some strange reason, the Burnak fled the building, as if sensing danger. Toa Idris snatched the mask from Brakon's outstretched hand and put it on her face, the Toa watched her activate her mask. Suddenly, a thin beam of light shot from Idris's heartlight, then, spread across her body like a virus, Idris screaming in fright and pain. before long, Idris was more of a lightstone than a Toa, then, however the light expanded across the room. The seven Toa ran, Toa Idris, whom the Toa Ignotium could no longer see in the light-filled chamber, was still making blood-curdling screams. The Toa ran out of the building, realizing something was wrong with her mask, and it had, instead of lighting up enough to light up a dark room, it was building up a Nova blast of light, engulfing it's user in light, and burning her to ashes, for with light, comes heat, unbearable heat. The Toa made it of the bubble just in time, the mask had gathered enough heat to make the Council chamber melt into slag. But the mask didn't stop there, it was still gathering energy. "Quick!" roared Reidogelo, "we have to warn the Matoran!" Soon enough the Matoran were swimming from the city, the Toa evacuating the Matoran up the Stone Cord. Over the hubbub, suddenly, Sarda appeared. "My sister!" Toa Sarda bellowed, "what have you done with my sister! They've murdered my sister!" The Matoran stopped, before raising their weapons and chasing the Toa Ignotium and Toa Helryx up the Stone Cord. Chapter Six: Death of the Heroes The Toa ran up the stone cord. Toa Sarda had falsely accused them of murdering Toa Idris, worse, he had turned the Matoran against him. Mahri Nui was destroyed, the Toa had seen it through a gap in the wall where water flooded in. They were just thinking it could get no worse when strangely curved daggere flew from a crevice in the opposite wall of the cave, hitting Heroidra dead on. Expecting Heroidra to spring back, the Toa were surprised when he suddenly crumbled to dust before their eyes, nothing more than his Kanohi Garai and weapons left on the ground. Then Helryx saw them, charging from the shadows like bulls. Zyglak. The seven, now six, Toa remembered tales Turaga had had told them, that Zyglak had managed to carve apparently "crudely-made" weapons, which disintegrated their target on contact. The knowledge came too late for Teremestra and Brakon, who also fell victim to the strange shaped knives and spears. The remaining Toa gathered their weapons and ran up the cord, Cavaleirodar grew tired from running and, with a few tears of grief, and a final wave of goodbye to his fellow Toa, he too, crumpled and fell to the floor. Gathering up his mask quickly, Memeisje, Helryx and Reidogelo didn't care how tired they were, they instead ran at full speed, and were surprised when Brutaka appeared from a portal in front of them. "Go!" he roared over the noise of the Matoran, Toa Sarda and Zyglak fighting, "I'll exterminate your Zyglak!" The remaining Toa didn't hesitate, and ran through the portal, not knowing which way they were heading, but fully aware they were the only ones, with only each-other to trust. Category:Stories